The present invention utilizes the interaction between two freely rotating sub-systems, each of which taken alone converts gravitational energy into mechanical energy using the method and system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,133 for a System and Method of Conversion of Gravitation by Means of Sequence of Impulses of Force and the present invention incorporates this patent by reference.
Accordingly, it is an objective to provide a new way for a xe2x80x98System and Method of a maintained free rotation by means of interaction between two similar gravitational transducer sub-systemsxe2x80x99.
The word xe2x80x9ctransducerxe2x80x9d used herein simply means a device.
In keeping with this way and with others, which will become apparent hereinafter, another feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a system and method of a maintained free rotation by means of the interaction between two similar gravitational transducer sub-systems, which each have the first rotatable unbalanced element and the second rotatable unbalanced element.
Applicant has named the machine that uses the system of the present invention xe2x80x9cGallaxe2x80x9d.
With respect to the first sub-system, the first (rotatable) element and the second (rotatable) element are connected to one another by means of gears spaced equidistantly on a periphery of the second element and a first overrunning clutch, having a first local unbalanced mass on each gear, said first local unbalanced mass having an axle attached therethrough and connected to each gear by means of a second overrunning clutch.
The first element has a certain kinematic relation to the second element such that during a free rotation of the first and second elements from an initial position, the first element is powered by the first unbalanced mass, by the second unbalanced mass and by sequential impulses of force that are generated as a result of the constant rotational separation of the second unbalanced mass from the first unbalanced mass.
Said sequential impulses of force cause said first rotatable element to rotate with increasing speed during approximately two-thirds of a rotational cycle of said rotatable element and with decreasing speed during approximately one third of the rotational cycle of said first rotatable element.
The second element is powered by the second unbalanced mass, by the first unbalanced mass, by sequential impulses of force that are generated as a result of a rotation of the first local unbalanced masses around their respective axles and as a result of the constant rotational separation of the second unbalanced mass from the first unbalanced mass, and by means of the gears in the first sub-system.
The second rotatable element rotates slower than the first element due to the reacting force of the increased speed of the first rotatable element.
With respect to the second sub-system, there is a third unbalanced mass on a third rotatable element of a second sub-system, and there is a fourth unbalanced mass on a fourth rotatable element of a second sub-system. Gears, spaced equidistantly on a periphery of the fourth element and a third overrunning clutch, connect the third element and the fourth element to one another. A second local unbalanced mass is placed on each gear of the second sub-system, said second local unbalanced mass having an axle attached therethrough and connected to each gear by means of a fourth overrunning clutch. By means of calculation, the certain kinematic relation between the third element and the fourth element is such that during a free rotation of the third and fourth elements from an initial position, the third element is powered by the third unbalanced mass, by the fourth unbalanced mass, and by sequential impulses of force that are generated as a result of a rotation of the second local unbalanced masses around their respective axles and as a result of the constant rotational separation of the fourth unbalanced mass from the third unbalanced mass. These sequential impulses of force cause the third rotatable element to rotate with increasing speed during approximately two-thirds of a rotational cycle of said third rotatable element and with decreasing speed during approximately one third of the rotational cycle of said third rotatable element.
The third and fourth elements are rotated so that the fourth element is powered by the fourth unbalanced mass, by the third unbalanced mass, by sequential impulses of force that are generated as a result of a rotation of the second local unbalanced masses around their respective axles and as a result of the constant rotational separation of the fourth unbalanced mass from the third unbalanced mass, and by means of the gears in the second sub-system when the second sub-system is not connected to the first sub-system, and so that the fourth element rotates slower than the third element due to the reacting force of the increased speed of the third element.
The first element of the first sub-system and the third element of the second sub-system are connected by means of a fifth overrunning clutch that provides sufficient friction between the first and third elements so that movement of the first element causes the third element to move when the second sub-system is released from an initial position.
The second sub-system begins to operate and interact with the first sub-system after a duration of one-third of the rotational cycle of the first rotational element. That one-third of the rotational cycle of the first rotational element occurs with increasing velocity. In our case, there are six revolutions in a cycle and one-third refers to after the first two revolutions.
The first rotatable element of the first sub-system and the third rotatable element of the second sub-system are connected to each other by fifth overrunning clutch that provides sufficient friction so that the movement of the first rotatable element makes the third rotatable element move when the second sub-system is released from an initial position. The fifth overrunning clutch provides sufficient friction through well known means such as the adjustment of its spring. The first and third rotatable elements are each able to make two-thirds of a revolution of a cycle with increasing speed with their sub-systems, under such conditions.
The first and second sub-systems are connected to one another with their first elements by means of the fifth overrunning clutch as a provider of a certain friction interaction between them, have first and second overrunning clutches themselves, so that the second sub-system starts to work after the first one has already made two revolutions with increasing speed, so that as a result of such friction interaction with a different speeds, it provides increasing speed during the first too revolutions and then maintains it during the third one and increases again during the 4th one and then maintains it during the 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th revolution and then decreases slightly during the 9th revolution and increases again during the 10th one and maintains it during the 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th revolutions and then decreases slightly during the 15th one so that the next ten combined cycles of rotation maintain what is occurring during the above first two combined cycles.
In this case a system cycle refers to six revolutions beginning when the two sub-systems operate together - from the third revolution through the eighth revolution. The speed (velocity) of the system stays substantially constant during the third revolution, increases during the fourth revolution, stays constant during the fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth revolutions. During the second system cycle, which refers to the ninth through fourteenth revolutions, the system velocity decreases slightly during the ninth revolution, increases during the tenth revolution, stays substantially constant during the eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth and fourteenth revolutions, and during the third system cycle, which refers to the fifteenth through twentieth revolutions, the system decreases slightly during the fifteenth revolution.
The present invention also describes a method of enhanced conversion of gravitation into mechanical energy by means of the interaction of two sub-systems each of which converts gravity into mechanical energy using a sequence of impulses of force as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,133, comprising the steps of:
placing a first unbalanced mass on a first rotatable element of a first sub-system,
placing a second unbalanced mass on a second rotatable element of a first sub-system,
connecting the first element and the second element to one another by means of a first overrunning clutch and gears spaced equidistantly on a periphery of the second element of the first sub-system,
placing a first local unbalanced mass on each gear of the first sub-system, said first local unbalanced mass having an axle attached therethrough and connected to each gear in the first sub-system by means of a second overrunning clutch,
calculating a certain kinematic relation between the first element and the second element such that during a free rotation of the first and second element from an initial position, the first element is powered by the first unbalanced mass, by the second unbalanced mass, and by sequential impulses of force that are generated as a result of a rotation of the first local unbalanced masses around their respective axles in the first sub-system and as a result of the constant rotational separation of the second unbalanced mass from the first first unbalanced mass,
said sequential impulses of force causing said first rotatable element to rotate with increasing speed during approximately two-thirds of a rotational cycle of said first rotatable element and with decreasing speed during approximately one third of the rotational cycle of said first rotatable element,
rotating the first and second elements so that the second element is powered by the second unbalanced mass, by the first unbalanced mass, by sequential impulses of force that are generated as a result of a rotation of the first local unbalanced masses around their respective axles in the first sub-system and as a result of the constant rotational separation of the second unbalanced mass from the first unbalanced mass, and by means of the gears in the first sub-system, when the first sub-system is not connected to the second sub-system, and so that the second element rotates slower than the first element due to the reacting force of the increased speed of the first element,
placing a third unbalanced mass on a third rotatable element of a second sub-system,
placing a fourth unbalanced mass on a fourth rotatable element of a second sub-system,
connecting the third element and the fourth element to one another by means of a third overrunning clutch and gears spaced equidistantly on a periphery of the fourth element,
placing a local unbalanced mass on each gear of the second sub-system, said local unbalanced mass having an axle attached therethrough and connected to each gear in the second sub-system by means of a fourth overrunning clutch,
calculating a certain kinematic relation between the third element and the fourth element such that during a free rotation of the third and fourth elements from an initial position, the third element is powered by the third unbalanced mass, by the fourth unbalanced mass, and by sequential impulses of force that are generated as a result of a rotation of the local unbalanced masses in the second sub-system around their respective axles and as a result of the constant rotational separation of the fourth unbalanced mass from the third unbalanced mass,
said sequential impulses of force causing said third rotatable element to rotate with increasing speed during approximately two-thirds of a rotational cycle of said third rotatable element and with decreasing speed during approximately one third of the rotational cycle of said third rotatable element,
rotating the third and fourth elements so that the fourth element is powered by the fourth unbalanced mass, by the third unbalanced mass, by sequential impulses of force that are generated as a result of a rotation of the second local unbalanced masses around their respective axles and as a result of the constant rotational separation of the fourth unbalanced mass from the third unbalanced mass, and by means of the gears in the second sub-system when the second sub-system is not connected to the first sub-system, and so that the fourth element rotates slower than the third element due to the reacting force of the increased speed of the third element,
connecting the first element of the first sub-system and the third element of the second sub-system by means of a fifth overrunning clutch that provides sufficient friction between the first and third elements so that movement of the first element causes the third element to move when the second sub-system is released from an initial position,
starting the second sub-system to operate and interact with the first sub-system after a duration of one-third of the rotational cycle of the first rotational element (that one-third of the rotational cycle occurs with increasing velocity). In our case, after the first and second sub-systems are connected so there is a friction relation between them, the second sub-system starts to work after the first sub-system has already made two revolutions (which is one-third of a rotational cycle) with increasing speed, so that as a result of such friction interaction with a different speeds, it provides increasing speed during the first two revolutions and then maintains it during the third one and increases again during the 4th one and then maintains it during the 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th revolution and then decreases slightly during the 9th revolution and increases again during the 10th one and maintains it during the 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th revolutions and then decreases slightly during the 15th one so that the next ten combined cycle of rotations maintain what occurs during the above first two cycles, as seen in FIG. 3.
The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and to its manner of operation, will best be understood from the following description of a preferred embodiment, which is accompanied by the following drawings.